Aura Negra
by Lunnaris Potter
Summary: Esta a punto de desatarse una guerra cuando Voldemort se entera de que Hermione Granger es hija suya y su unica heredera, Snape esta enamorado de ella, Draco tambien y hara cualquier cosa con tal de mantenerla con vida, que es lo peor que podria pasar?
1. Obligaciones

**Este es la version revisada de mi fic Inesperado, esta hecha para aquellos lectores que son mas exigentes, porfavor lean la version original y diganme cual les parece mejor.  
**

**INESPERADO**

Ella se encontraba en la biblioteca nuevamente, la insufrible sabelotodo de Gryffindor, que por muy insoportable que fuera, él sabía que tenía sentimientos hacia ella, pero era imposible que el amargado murciélago de las mazmorras fuera correspondido por una Gryffindor, y menos si era Herm Granger.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Hola Harry!-saludo muy alegre Hermi.

Hola Herm- saludo el chico que ya se encaminaba al gran comedor.

Has visto a Snape?- pregunto Herm.

No, y espero algún día entender por qué buscas a ese murciélago- dijo Harry algo sorprendido.

Lo estaba buscando por la poción que me salió mal la última vez, no sé qué sucedió… estoy segura de que lo hice como lo marcaban las instrucciones… en fin, le quería ir a preguntar que había sucedido- le contesto Herm.

Solo por una poción? -pregunto un Harry.

No es solo una poción, es una calificación arruinada Harry- le dijo Herm.

Cálmate Herm, yo solo preguntaba-dijo Harry- nos vamos a desayunar o vas a esperar a Ron?

Voy a esperar a Ron, pero si quieres adelántate.

Harry salió a reunirse con Ginny, quien lo acompaño hacia el gran comedor. Mientras, Hermione decidió esperar a Ron, pues estaba enamorada, tanto tiempo compartiendo tantas aventuras que era de esperarse que sucediera, desde que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el Weasley, no había día que no lo esperara para ir a desayunar (comer o cenar). Cuando vio que Ron no bajaba decidió ir a buscarlo al gran comedor, con un poco de suerte se encontraría con el susodicho ahí.

Granger- le dijo una voz fría- explíquese.

Profesor…vera… es que…yo estaba esperaba a Ron- le dijo Herm tartamudeando.

10 Puntos menos para Gryffindor, por andarse paseando por los pasillos en horas inadecuadas- le dijo Snape en tono burlón- en cuanto al Weasley, no se moleste en buscarlo más, cumplió castigo conmigo esta mañana, su noviecito no logro terminar su tarea, pero debido a que no está permitido abstener a los alumnos en horas comida lo mande hacia el gran comedor.

Ron no es mi novio - le dijo Herm en tono cortante. _Al menos aun no-pensó._

Como diga Granger, venga conmigo, la escoltare al gran comedor para asegurarme que no se desvié- le dijo Snape.

De ese modo Hermione llego al gran comedor en compañía del profesor Snape, jefe de la casa de Slytherin, todos los ojos que se encontraban ahí quedaronse viéndolos apenas entraron a través de las puertas, Hermione Granger y Snape...

Ya llegamos señorita Granger, diríjase a su mesa en extremo silencio- le dijo el profesor Snape- no queremos interrumpir.

Apenas le dijo esto el profesor Hermione salió corriendo hacia la mesa Gryffindor donde todos la miraban boquiabiertos, y mudos. El gran comedor se había quedado en silencio justo cuando ellos entraron. Pero claramente el primero en hablar debía ser Ron.

Porque llegaste con ese murciélago?- dijo un Ron muy enojado- Se supone que yo debo de llegar contigo, no un profesor y mucho menos un Slytherin.

Te estuve esperando en la sala común… pero no bajaste así que decidí venir a buscarte aquí - dijo Herm defendiéndose.

Y si venias sola… como terminaste llegando con EL?- pregunto Harry.

Me atrapo cuando venía de camino… me dijo que habías tenido castigo con él y que te había mandado al gran comedor - dijo Herm dirigiéndose a Ron.

Pues sí, si estuve en castigo con el murciélago, y si me mando al gran comedor, pero apenas se despisto fui a la sala común a buscarte y cuando llegue ya no estabas- dijo Ron frustrado.

Pero ya estoy aquí, y espero no te vuelvan a castigar porque si no te mata su castigo te matare yo- dijo Herm- ahora que les parece si desayunamos?- dijo dirigiéndose también hacia Ginny.

Sera un genuino placer - respondió Ron.

Después de la catastrófica llegada de Hermione con Snape, los de Slytherin ahora le tenían más odio que nunca a los Gryffindors y a la inversa, a ninguna de las dos casas les importo que tanto Hufflepuff como Ravenclaw estuvieran entre ellos, se empezaron a mandar toda clase de cosas, sin embargo Gryffindor contaba con una gran ventaja, ellos contaban con los gemelos Weasley y ellos vaya que tenían ideas…

Después del desayuno, Harry, Ron y Herm se fueron a su primera clase, herbología, la cual compartían con los de Slytherin a los cuales les bajaron 30 puntos por chocar una maceta de mandrágora contra el cuerpo de Neville, esta fue seguida de transformaciones, cuidado de criaturas mágicas, defensa contra las artes oscuras, y por desgracia para terminar con el mal día, a última dos horas de pociones, que era justo adonde se dirigían y adonde ojala no necesitaran ir.

Como te puede gustar esta clase?- le pregunto Ron a Hermione.

Me gusta probarme a mí misma- dijo Herm- aunque Snape no nos preste atención a los Gryffindors, me esfuerzo por hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Creo que todos deberíamos ser como Herm- dijo Ginny- me refiero a la parte de esforzarnos.

Háganlo ustedes, nosotros tenemos partido de quiddith mañana- dijo Ron- no es cierto Harry?

Qué? A si claro, como digas- contesto Harry saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

Muy bien pues, ustedes vayan a practicar después de pociones- dijo Herm- mientras, corramos para llegar a clase, antes de que nos quiten más puntos por llegar tarde.

Mas?- dijeron Harry y Ron al unísono.

Cuando llegaron a la clase, el profesor Snape todavía no había llegado, así que tuvieron tiempo suficiente para acabar la tarea que les habían dejado hacía ya 2 semanas.

Silencio! Los ingredientes que necesitan están en el pizarrón- dijo Snape con su acostumbrado "buenos días"- En cuanto a usted señorita Granger, no quiero oír una sola palabra-le dijo Snape casi en un susurro.

Ya casi terminaba la clase cuando la poción de Hermione empezó a humear, repaso todos sus pasos, reviso el libro, y como no encontraba ningún error en su procedimiento levanto la mano.

Profesor- comenzó Hermione- mi poción ha empezado a humear y …

30 puntos menos para Gryffindor – dijo Snape- Y detención para usted señorita Granger, la veo en mi despacho a las ocho, terminara la tarea de Weasley.- Y con un movimiento de varita dijo Evanesco, y la poción de Hermione desapareció.

A partir de ahí el tiempo paso increíblemente lento, después de la comida con sus amigos se fue a la biblioteca a hacer los deberes de ese día, por lo que se pasó casi toda la tarde ahí, a las 7 en punto se fue a la sala común de Gryffindor para guardar todo su progreso en lo que tardo una hora ya que sabía que Harry y Ron tratarían de conseguirla, por lo que necesitaba esconderla muy bien. Al cuarto para las ocho le desearon buena suerte, y salió en dirección al despacho de Snape. A las 8 en punto, la puerta se abrió sin necesidad de que Hermione tocara.

Pase señorita Granger- dijo Snape con tono malicioso, después cerró la puerta con magia.

Que es lo que voy a continuar?- le pregunto Herm de mala gana.

No se preocupe, no va a tener que hacer mucho en realidad- le dijo Snape.

Empiece por sacarles el veneno a las arañas- le indico Snape.

De un momento a otro Hermione sintió que algo caminaba por su pierna, pensó que se le habría caído una araña y se agacho para tomarla nuevamente, cuando lo hizo el profesor aprovecho para besarla. Hermione reaccionando instintivamente le soltó una cachetada en la cara. Snape tomo un poco de distancia para hacerla pensar que se había dejado llevar, pero cuando se volvió a acercar a ella, empezó a acariciarla por todas partes y Hermione soltó un pequeño gemido, Snape aprovecho para ponerla de frente a él y volvió a besarla, el beso tuvo el mismo efecto, sin embargo Snape ya estaba preparado retuvo sus brazos en una sola mano y con la otra apunta su varita a Hermione, realizo un hechizo no verbal y Hermione cayo desmayada. Minutos después ella se encontraba atada en las habitaciones privadas de Snape con las piernas atadas al pie de la cama y medio desnuda.

FLASHBACK

Severus- le dijo el lord- tengo un encargo para ti.

Que se le ofrece milord?- le pregunto Severus.

Tengo entendido que la sangre-sucia es amiga de Potter- dijo el lord- es eso cierto?

Sí, mi lord, es cierto- le contesto Severus.

Muy bien porque este encargo tiene que ver con ella- le dijo el lord.

Que desea milord?- pregunto Severus con un brillo malvado en los ojos.

Quiero que te aproveches de ella- dijo el lord.

Como dice milord?- pregunto Severus que creía no haber entendido bien.

Quiero que la violes Severus- le aclaro Voldemort.

Alguna razón en concreto, milord?- pregunto Severus preocupado por la respuesta.

Claro Severus, se debe a que de esa manera, ella será vulnerable y débil y no le servirá de nada a Potter- le contesto el lord casi riéndose.

Y si se lo dice a Dumbledore?- le pregunto Severus.

Se supone que Albus le va a creer más a Granger que a ti?- le dijo el lord de manera sarcástica.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Desáteme!- le gritaba Hermione.

De la nada, Snape la agarro de la cintura y le dijo al oído mientras sostenía sus brazos-ahora si te hare mía Granger- le dijo.

Y con un último movimiento de varita Snape se deshizo de la ropa que el traía puesta y de las ultimas prendas de Hermione. Snape se introdujo en ella

Que… que intenta…- empezó a decir a gemir Herm- que… que ha….que está haciendo- dijo Herm entre jadeos y tratándose de zafar de las ataduras.

La hare mía Granger- le dijo Severus que iba aumentando la velocidad.

Por favor pare- decía Herm entre sollozos.

Esto se siente tan bien- exclamo Severus, y se salió de ella para luego meterse en la boca de Hermione. Estuvo así un buen rato y luego regreso a lo que hacía al principio, hasta que ya cansado se separó de ella y le aventó su ropa.

Lo disfruto Herm? – le dijo Snape recuperando el aliento y soltándola de sus ataduras.

Nunca experimente algo así- contesto Herm.

Mañana tiene detención nuevamente le quedo claro? ahora vístase y regrese a su sala común- le dijo Snape como si nada.

Profesor- le dijo Herm ya que estaba vestida y lista para irse.

Que se le ofrece señorita Granger?- le pregunto Snape un tanto divertido.

Herm le soltó una cachetada que hasta le dolió la mano de lo fuerte que se la dio, segundos después Herm salió corriendo a la enfermería porque le preocupaba que no pudiera mover su mano. Media hora después se fue a su sala común ya curada, en medio de tropezones, pues se sentía completamente humillada por no haberse podido defender, y más aún por parecía que tal vez se estaba enamorando de su violador.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Como se atreve a darme no una sino dos cachetadas, y para colmo de paciencia en el mismo lugar- se decía Snape en su despacho- como se atreve a romperme la nariz y dejarme marca de su mano.

Se estaba reprendiendo, cuando empezó a doler el brazo izquierdo por la marca tenebrosa, y salió rápidamente al encuentro del lord.

Espero que hayas cumplido con el encargo, Severus- le dijo el lord con un tono sumamente autoritario.

Sí, mi lord, he cumplido con lo que me encomendó- dijo Severus.

Muy bien- dijo Voldemort- y veo que se defendió a lo muggle.

Si milord, en efecto- hizo como que se atragantaba- la estaba sacando de mi despacho cuando lo hizo señor, creo que se rompió la muñeca.

Pues es obvio que esa sangre-sucia recibió su merecido, por nada más y nada menos que ser una abominación para los sangre pura- dijo Voldemort muy satisfecho consigo mismo- puedes retirarte.

Claro mi lord- fue lo último que dijo Severus y regreso a Hogwarts esperando que lo que había hecho hubiera sido solo un mal sueño del que despertaría en cualquier momento.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Dos semanas después del "incidente" ocurrido con Severus, corría el rumor de que una estudiante se había acostado con un maestro, hacía ya 2 días que le había llegado una carta a Dumbledore muy preocupante la cual decía:

_**Director de la Escuela de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore:**

**Si no entrega a la señorita Hermione Jean Granger 6to curso al ministerio para el día 27 de Marzo del presente año, nos veremos obligados a revocarle su varita y cualquier poder o talento que tenga que ver con el mundo mágico.**

**Se le acusa de haber robado la identidad a un muggle, ya que de acuerdo a su acta de nacimiento real recién encontrada en el antiguo orfanato de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, la señorita Granger es hija de el-no-debe-ser-nombrado, el paradero y nombre de la madre real de la chica no es específica y a pesar de rigurosas búsquedas todas las pistas indican a que su madre era una mortifaga, a quien se le dio el beso del dementor 2 años después de haber nacida la niña.**

**Atentamente:**

**El ministro de magia**

**Rufus Scrimgeur**

No la puedes entregar, ya sabes que le harán si se entera quien-tu-sabes- le dijo Minerva.

Si, lo se - le contesto Albus- pero todo indica que él ya tiene infiltrados en el ministerio, si eso es cierto ya debe de estar enterado de la situación y no va a tardar en hacer un plan para reclamar a su única heredera.

Pero se acerca la guerra- le dijo Minerva muy preocupada- sin ella Potter no tendrá oportunidad, es su mejor amiga y además…

Lo se Minerva, lo sé- le dijo Albus muy sereno- es por eso, que la voy a mandar con Severus al ministerio para que se le realice la prueba.

Ay, Albus, pareciera que todo se está desmoronando este año- le dijo Minerva muy afligida.

Tranquila Minerva, solo esperemos que aún no se haya enterado - dijo Albus.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Mientras tanto Severus Snape estaba por acabarse su 5ta botella de Whisky de fuego, se encontraba hablando disparates, se encontraba tan tomado que tardo un buen rato en darse cuenta de que su brazo izquierdo realmente le estaba ardiendo, se tomó una poción que le quitara lo borracho y fue al encuentro de su lord…

Mi Lord, me llamado?- pregunto Severus.

Si, Severus lo he hecho- le contesto el Lord, después sin dar explicaciones apunto a Severus y exclamo: "Crucio".

Segundos después estaba a los pies de Voldemort, retorciéndose, sin emitir ni un solo sonido, no gritaba. Voldemort lo dejo ahí, mantuvo la maldición cruciatus durante un largo periodo de tiempo, lo que ocasiono que se le abrieran graves heridas, dejándolo en estado de inconsciencia. Después mando a Lucius a botar el cuerpo en algún lugar cercano a las instalaciones del colegio.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Durante las dos semanas Hermione se había empezado a preguntar _¿Cómo pude sentir amor por el?, después de lo que me hizo… ¿amor?,_ _no seguro y fue cosa del momento, yo estoy enamorada de Ron, no de un murciélago de pelo grasiento, jefe de la casa de Slytherin… que se clava en los libros como si su vida dependiera de ello, que nos da clases regañándonos solo para que "aprendamos", y esos ojos tan negros y profundos como el carbón…_

¿Pero en que estás pensando Hermione?-se dijo para si misma en voz alta.

Hola Hermi- saludo Ron.

Hola Harry, hola Ron- respondió Herm, para poco después tropezar con un bulto que estaba en el pasto, Harry y Ron se apresuraron a ayudarla.

¿Con que tropezaste?- pregunto Harry.

Creo que fue una roca- dijo Herm- si seguro y fue eso.

Te lastimaste- exclamo Ron al ver sangre en la túnica de Herm- tenemos que ir con la señora Sprout rápido.

No, yo no- empezó a decir a Herm pero se volteo y se quedó corta- es…es...es-tartamudeaba Hermione.

Snape!- dijo Harry al ubicar de quien era el cuerpo- hay que llevarlo a la enfermería.

No, quieren que toda la escuela se entere de lo que es- dijo Herm sin poder evitar compasión por el hombre-se supone que nosotros no sabemos nada de su posición, anden, ayúdenme a llevarlo hasta su despacho…

En el momento en que llegaron al despacho de su profesor Herm los corrió, ya que ellos no sabían de primeros auxilios, y definitivamente no sabían preparar una poción de restauración (al menos no con la suficiente rapidez). Hermione empezó por curar las heridas externas, después le dio a beber la poción de restauración para curar las heridas internas (se entiende que para poder curarlo tuvo que desvestirlo parcialmente), una vez que hubo acabado recostó al profesor en su cama y se quedó profundamente dormida hasta que llego el día siguiente.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Mi lord, porque ha torturado así a Severus- pregunto Bellatrix- no es el su más fiel servidor?- añadió con cierto rencor.

Claro que si Bella, pero he osado cometer un gravísimo error- dijo Voldemort.

Qué clase de error- dijo Bellatrix teniendo sumo cuidado en la forma en la realizaba su pregunta- si se puede saber.

Le pedí a Severus que abusara de Granger- dijo Voldemort-esa "sangre-sucia" amiga de Potter.

Pero eso no estaría bien, mi lord?- pregunto Bellatrix- es decir que no es ella una sangre-sucia.

NO! NO ESTA BIEN! – le dijo Voldemort agarrándola por el cuello- es una sangre limpia y al parecer es hija mía!

Milord…yo...yo no sabía- dijo Bellatrix.

Por supuesto que no sabías- dijo soltándola- ni yo sabía, pero ahora sé que tengo un heredero y la reclamare como mía.

Por supuesto mi lord- contesto Bellatrix - como le ayudo?

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Dónde estoy?- pregunto Snape sobresaltándose al despertar.

Tranquilo Severus, tranquilo- le dijo Dumbledore- no quieres despertar a tu salvadora.

A su lado Hermione se encontraba profundamente dormida, después de todo se había dormido muy entrada la noche por estar curándole a Snape sus heridas.

Que ha sucedido?- pregunto Snape en casi un susurro.

No lo sé, yo he venido porque te quería preguntar si sabías algo sobre la señorita Granger- dijo Dumbledore- ya que no se presentó a desayunar esta mañana, ni a su primera clase.

Quisiera saber que paso – dijo Snape impaciente – podría usar oclumancia, no lo notaria pensaría que fue solo una…

Pesadilla?- dijo Dumbledore.

Quiero saber porque me salvo Albus!- dijo ya sin poder contenerse.

Tendrás que preguntárselo tu- le dijo Albus muy sereno- no ganaras nada si lo haces con oclumancia y lo sabes.

No querrá hablarme, no después de lo que le hice- dijo muy arrepentido.

Es por eso que debes preguntarle- le dijo Albus- dale tus razones, seguro que entiende, después de todo es una Gryffindor no?

Es por eso que no deseo hablarle- dijo Snape ya desesperado.

Severus, todo mundo tiene perdón siempre que este arrepentido de sus malos actos – dijo Albus muy tranquilo- tal parece que ella ya te perdono, la cuestión es ¿te puedes perdonar a ti mismo?

Dicho esto Dumbledore salió del despacho de Snape.

Minutos después, Hermione despertó sobresaltada, pues Snape no estaba recostado, y debido al estado en el que lo había encontrado la noche anterior, no pudo evitar pensar en lo peor. Salió inmediatamente de la cama, a la parte delantera de las mazmorras para salir y avisar al director (había dormido con la ropa puesta) cuando al salir se estrelló contra él.

Buenos días señorita Granger- dijo Snape fríamente – seguro tiene hambre, venga, acompáñeme a desayunar.

Veo que mis cuidados dieron sus frutos- dijo Hermione muy alegre por el estado de Snape-¿ se encuentra mejor?

Si, muchas gracias, pero no era necesario- dijo Snape sin mirarla.

Que no era necesario!- dijo Herm ofendida – estaba inconsciente! Estaba desangrándose! Y me sale con "no era necesario"?!

Tranquilícese señorita Granger- dijo Snape con un tono de burla- no querrá que le baje puntos verdad?

Haga lo que se le dé su regalada gana- respondió Herm- no le vuelvo a ayudar en nada, y la próxima vez que lo vea desangrándose inconsciente en las afueras del colegio ni me voy a molestar en auxiliarlo o en decirle a madam pomfrey o a Dumbledore.

Una vez que Hermione dijo esto volvió a intentar salir del despacho de Snape pero esta vez la puerta estaba cerrada con un hechizo que ella desconocía (lo cual era raro).

No la voy a dejar ir hasta que hablemos- dijo Snape.

Yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted!- le grito Herm.

Ni lo intente señorita Granger- le dijo Snape.

Si es respecto con lo sucedido la otra noche, no lo he olvidado- dijo Hermione aguantando las lágrimas- no me importan sus razones, esta perdonado por mi parte, ahora déjeme ir.

Señorita Granger sabe siquiera porque lo hice?- le pregunto Snape.

Se lo ordeno quien-usted-sabe- le dijo Hermione aun sosteniendo las lágrimas.

Entonces porque me perdona?- le pregunto Snape aún más confundido.

Porque creo que todas las personas merecen una segunda oportunidad- dijo Herm sin poder retener más las lágrimas.

Aunque se trate de mí?- dijo Snape (no lo creía).

Aunque se trate de un murciélago egoísta, mortifago, traidor, mentiroso y doble cara- hizo una pausa Herm para tomar aliento- COMO USTED!

Cuando Hermione termino de decir esto Snape retiro los hechizos. Hermione se metió en la chimenea para ir a dar al despacho de la profesora Mcgonagall (su profesora favorita).

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Minerva la vio llegar por la chimenea hecha un mar de lágrimas y corrió hacia ella para abrazarla y preguntarle lo ocurrido, Hermione le conto sin rodeos todo lo que había sucedido, sin omitir absolutamente nada.

Minerva al terminar de oír su relato, la llevo a su sala común y luego se redirigió a la oficina del profesor Dumbledore.


	2. Discusiones y Acuerdos

ALBUS!- grito Minerva al llegar al despacho.

Que se te ofrece Minerva?- pregunto Dumbledore al verla llegar.

Me puedes decir tus razones, para no contarme lo sucedido entre la señorita Granger y Severus- le dijo Minerva tratando de no dejarse llevar por la furia.

Por la misma razón que no le he dicho a Hermione sobre el citatorio Minerva- le dijo Albus muy calmado.

Le tendremos que contar del citatorio tarde o temprano Albus- _mas vale que sea temprano_ penso Minerva- pero aparte de eso quisieras explicarme porque llego hecha un mar de lagrimas a mi oficina.

Llego que?- pregunto Albus sorprendido-eso no lo se Minerva.

Pues esperare tu repuesta- le contesto Mcgonagall.

Te aseguro que lo investigare- le dijo Albus.

Eso espero, sabes bien que no me gusta ver a los alumnos asi, y menos aun a los que pertenecen a mi casa- le dijo Minerva.

Ahora mismo ire a hablar con Severus, lo aclarare todo- le dijo Albus- Y Minerva, creo oportuno contarle a la señorita Granger del citatorio, y también decirle que ira con Severus.

Después de todo… todavía la vas a mandar con el?- pregunto Minerva- Espero no estes cometiendo un error.

Yo también Minerva… - a continuación , Minerva salió de la oficina de Dumbledore para hablar con Hermione y Albus salió de la oficina para hablar con Severus.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Herms, que te pasa- pregunto Ginny.

Nada Ginny, en serio- le dijo Mione limpiándose las lagrimas.

Eres una pésima mentirosa Herm- le dijo Ginny con risa.

Bueno, bueno, es que no quiero hablar de eso- dijo Hermi también riéndose.

No te voy a obligar a decírmelo, pero tarde o temprano tendras que hablarlo con alguien- le dijo Ginny terminando de quitarle las lagrimas.

Hermione- dijeron Harry y Ron al llegar al dormitorio- Mcgonagall te esta buscando, esta en la sala común, dice que quiere hablar contigo, a solas- dijeron casi sin aliento.

Como lograron subir?- pregunto Hermione al verlos.

Herm, que eso me lo expliquen a mi- dijo Ginny- tu ve con Mcgonagall.

Muy bien- dijo Mione y lanzándoles un ultimo vistazo bajo a la sala común.

Queria hablar conmigo profesora?- pregunto Hermione.

Si Hermione toma asiento por favor- le dijo Mcgonagall- el profesor Dumbledore recicibio esta carta hace creo 3 dias, el no quería decírtelo pero yo lo considero necesario, leela.

Hermione la abrió y empezó a leer:

_**Director de la Escuela de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore:**

**Si no entrega a la señorita Hermione Jean Granger 6to curso al ministerio para el día 27 de Marzo del presente año, nos veremos obligados a revocarle su varita y cualquier poder o talento que tenga que ver con el mundo mágico.**

**Se le acusa de haber robado la identidad a un muggle, ya que de acuerdo a su acta de nacimiento real recién encontrada en el antiguo orfanato de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, la señorita Granger es hija de el-no-debe-ser-nombrado, el paradero y nombre de la madre real de la chica no es específica y a pesar de rigurosas búsquedas todas las pistas indican a que su madre era una mortifaga, a quien se le dio el beso del dementor 2 años después de nacida la niña.**

**Atentamente:**

**El ministro de magia**

_RufusScrimgeur_

**Rufus Scrimgeur**

Es una broma verdad- le pregunto Hermione al terminar su lectura- profesora Mcgonagall digame que esto solo es un broma.

Me temo que no querida- le dijo Mcgonagall- Albus ya le hizo todas las pruebas de autenticidad, es real.

_Muy bien Hermione, tranquila no te alteres, tampoco te enojes porque con eso no vas a solucionar nada, solo habla y pregunta con quien vas a ir, porque no te pueden mandar sola ¿o si?,_pensó Hermione.

Con…con quien voy a ir?- pregunto Hermione- voy a ir con usted verdad?

No mi niña, me temo que esa es la segunda mala noticia- le dijo Mcgonagall.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Albus estaba parado frente a la entrada del despacho del profesor Snape, pensando en una manera "ligera" de informarle la noticia, cuando se abrió la puerta de golpe para dar paso a un Slytherin.

Adelante Albus- le dijo Snape con su ya ordinaria voz fría- se te ofrece algo?

Si, estas solo?- le pregunto Dumbledore.

Albus, en serio tienes que preguntar?- le dijo Snape con un tono sarcástico.

Muy bien- dijo Dumbledore y entro en el despacho- como ya se que no te gusta que ande dando rodeos, te lo dire de una vez… pero antes de, quiero que entiendas el favor que te voy a pedir, por lo que necesito que leas esta carta.

Snape comenzó a leer para sus adentros la carta que Albus le había tendido en la mano:

_**Director de la Escuela de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore:**

**Si no entrega a la señorita Hermione Jean Granger 6to curso al ministerio para el día 27 de Marzo del presente año, nos veremos obligados a revocarle su varita y cualquier poder o talento que tenga que ver con el mundo mágico.**

**Se le acusa de haber robado la identidad a un muggle, ya que de acuerdo a su acta de nacimiento real recién encontrada en el antiguo orfanato de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, la señorita Granger es hija de el-no-debe-ser-nombrado, el paradero y nombre de la madre real de la chica no es específica y a pesar de rigurosas búsquedas todas las pistas indican a que su madre era una mortifaga, a quien se le dio el beso del dementor 2 años después de haber nacida la niña.**

**Atentamente:**

**El ministro de magia**

_RufusScrimgeur_

**Rufus Scrimgeur**

Y?- dijo Snape confuso- que se supone que haga con esto?.

Para eso es el favor que te quiero pedir Severus- le dijo Dumbledore- pero antes, quieres un dulce de limón?

No- dijo Snape muy firme- y dime de una vez que tipo de favor es este.

Muy bien Severus, trata de no alterarte demasiado- le dijo Dumbledore.

Porque me voy alterar, ya trabajo doble que clase de favor es para que yo…-pero Dumbledore lo interrumpió.

Quiero que TU lleves a la seorita Granger, Severus- le dijo Dumbledore muy tranquilo.

QUE YO QUE?- estallo Snape- NO!, Que acaso no viste lo que le hice esta mañana? El que se hiciera un mar de lagrimas fue mi culpa Albus, no pienso llevar a esa insufrible sabelotodo Gryffindor al ministerio ni a ningún otro lado.

Severus, es que no entiendes la gravedad de la situación?- le pregunto Albus.

Y de que clase de "situación" me estas hablando Albus- le dijo Snape tratando de sonar mas calmado.

Si Voldemort esta enterado de esta situación, la vendrá a reclamar - le dijo Albus algo angustiado- bien sabes que quiere un heredero que pueda seguir con su reinado de maldad y oscuridad.

Y porque debo ser yo quien la lleve?- pregunto Snape altanero.

Porque como tu ya dijiste trabajas doble Severus- le dijo Albus muy tranquilo- y eras y probablemente sigues siendo su mas fiel servidor- le dijo Albus.

_Viejo loco, que se ha creido, pero no se como pelear contra ese argumento, no me quedara de otra mas que aceptar, viejo loco,_pensó Severus.

Muy bien, no se como contradecirte Albus- le dijo Snape frustrado- escoltare a la señorita Granger al ministerio pero nada mas.

Excelente- le dijo Albus recuperando su tono alegre- se lo notificare a Minerva y mañana mismo iran a aclarar este error.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

No, no quiero, que digo no quiero, no puedo ir con el- le grito Hermione.

Me temo que eso no lo decido yo Hermione- le dijo Mcgonagall.

NO! No pienso ir con ese murcielago - le grito Hermione- ni al ministerio ni a ningún otro lado.

Tienes que ir al ministerio querida- le dijo Mcgonagall.

Porque he de ir con ese mur…pocionista- se corrigio Hermione.

Porque es el único capaz de brindarte seguridad- contesto Mcgonagall.

Usted también es capaz- argumento Hermione.

No es lo mismo- dijo Mcgonagall que ya se estaba desesperando.

Claro que si…- empezó a decir Hermione.

Ni?a impertinente!- grito Mcgonagall- es la única forma en que conservaras tu varita, o acaso quieres vivir como un no-magico el resto de tus días, quieres vivir pensando lo que hubiera pasado si?

Ya que no tengo opción, ire- dijo Hermione- pero ire sola.

No conoces el camino, y además si quien-tu-sabes esta ahí que vas a hacer?- le dijo Mcgonagall tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

Me transportare a Hogsmade y regresare a Hogwarts- le contesto Hermione.

Tienes que ir con Severus- le dijo Mcgonagall.

Muy bien, entonces que me acompañe Hagrid- le dijo Hermione- el es medio gigante después de todo.

Tienes que ir con Severus, Hermione – le espeto Mcgonagall- si vas con el, te prometo que no tendras ninguna de sus clases otra vez.

Mentira! Dumbledore solo la mando a que me dijera eso porque es mi maestra y asignatura favorita, porque quiere que arregle las cosas con el, además…EL ES UN MORTIFAGO!- estallo Hermione

Como sabe eso Granger?- le pregunto Mcgonagall sorprendida.

Porque cuando fui a su castigo- le dijo Hermione tratando de no dejarse llevar por la ira- cuando fui, lo vi tomandose una poción para el dolor, y se sostenía el brazo izquierdo.

Muy bien, ya lo sabes, ahora entiendes porque es mas seguro ir con el?- le pregunto Mcgonagall.

Muy bien, tengo claro que no ganare nada al seguir discutiendo, ire con el-dijo Hermione resignándose.

Esplendido- dijo Mcgonagall y ya estaba a punto de salir cuando Hermione le hablo otra vez.

Pero siempre y cuando ya no tenga que tomar sus clases- dijo Hermione.

Esplendido, se lo notificare al director de inmediato- le dijo Mcgonagall con alegría (y un poco de preocupación claro, porque bueno es su alumna favorita… y ahora sabe todo lo sucedido)

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Y bien?- pregunto Albus cuando vio llegar a Minerva por segunda vez a su despacho- lo tomo bien?

Al principio no, pero al final acepto – le informo Minerva – pero le prometi una cosa a cambio.

Que le prometiste Minerva?- le pregunto Albus muy interesado.

Le prometi que ya tendría que volver a ir a las clases de pociones- le dijo Minerva.

Esta bien, lo importante es que ella acepto y Severus también- dijo Albus muy emocionado- mañana mismo iran al ministerio para que les hagan la prueba de compatibilidad a Hermione y a quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Pero como harán eso Albus?- le pregunto Minerva confundida.

Patrones de magia Minerva- le contesto Albus algo sorprendido, pues no sabia que Minerva no sabia eso- veras, cuando un mago (cualquier mago) realiza un hechizo, deja una escencia, un cierto tipo de aroma, por ejemplo el hechizo de muerte de Severus huele a pociones (todas las que el conoce o ha realizado), mientras que el mio huele a dulce de limón.

Entonces le harán realizar un hechizo de muerte a la señorita Granger- aventuro Minerva incrédula.

Si Minerva eso me temo, eso me temo- le dijo Albus.


End file.
